Some Time After Three
by Ksrjah
Summary: Gajeel struggles with deciphering the difference between reality and dreaming. While lying in bed with Levy.


Some Time After Three

Gajeel never dreamed. It didn't matter how early he went to bed, how long he slept for, or how much he drank or ate before bed. The results always came in the same: He did not dream. Never have, never will. Or at least that was what he'd always thought. But what else could this…_situation_…be other than a dream? He would very well remember venturing through town in the middle of the night, breaking in to the Fairy Hill residence, and then coming into _Levy's_ room and crawling into bed with her. He was certain that he had to be asleep right now because how _couldn't_ he remember something like that.

So, in theory, this must be his first dream. Smirking, he sat up in bed, looking over at the small girl slumbering not two inches away from him. Her bed had to be a twin size or something because his feet hung off it by at least five inches, but he didn't care. Not with that girl lying next to him looking so serene and cute, nope, he had other things in mind for the night and he could guarantee that fretting about the small bed took last place on the list. She looked so…attractive what with her blue hair unbound from its headband, it gave her a less bookworm and more wild feel. Everyone knew that Gajeel liked wild.

Not to mention her preferences for sleeping clothes. From what he could tell, she chose to sleep in her bra, and probably her underwear considering this she starred in _his_ dream. Scooting closer to her, he placed a hand over her covered hip. It felt almost real what with the warmth seeping through the bedding material and into his palm. Shrugging, he chalked it up to it being his first dream, how was he supposed to know how realist dreams were supposed to be or not? He gripped her a little harder, and she moaned, flipping over so she faced him. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open, and he smirked again because this could not get any more perfect.

He reclined down in bed again, facing her on his side. Running a hand down her arm, he pulled at the covers, revealing her little pink bra in all its glory. It seemed that in his dream, the bookworm had filled out a bit more because the lacy little thing fit her well. He continued removing the covers only to be disappointed when his hands brushed baggy sweat pants instead of soft skin. The gray material looked old to him, and he rationalized that if he ripped them she wouldn't miss them all that much. So he did. Tearing them right down the middle, he watched her face. She furrowed her brow and mumbled a bit, but her eyes remained closed much to his surprise and glee.

He returned his focus to her pants, eying the mix matched panties he'd uncovered. They were a deep blue color, and pretty plain. He thought they were sexy anyway. To him, anything Levy wore had to be sexy. She just didn't need to know that. He rose to his knees, a hand moving up to his waist and stroking her there. Even in his dreams he would never do anything she wouldn't approve of first. So now that she had the bare minimal amount of clothing on to count as decently dressed he figured he should try to wake her up.

His thumb stroked the pale skin of her side, his rough calluses making her twitch. Beneath him she stretched herself, her back arching up from the mattress. "Gajeel…." She moaned in a sleepy tone. He paused in his touching, watching her resettle onto the bed. She begun to snore lightly after a couple seconds and he couldn't stifle the snort. So the shrimp dreamed about him too? He'd always wondered if she did because she always told him about all these vivid dreams. But he supposed that since she played a part in his fantasy he could make her do whatever the hell he wanted.

So he went back to trying to rouse her. After five minutes of poking around, his touches getting braver as he ventured on, he deiced that plan 'B' would suffice. Lowering himself closer to her form, he leaned his head between the nook of her neck and shoulder.

It was about then that her scent hit him. She smelled like…he didn't fucking know…good, and it did things to his body that he only heard about. Gajeel considered himself a hard critic, and when it came to finding a suitable person to date he judged girl's hard. But Levy had him wrapped around her tiny finger without her even knowing, and now, what with her wonderful, sweet scent, she had him hook, line, and sinker.

He leaned in closer, resting his body weight directly onto hers without squishing her. He couldn't help but wonder how she tasted because if she smelled this wonderful she must taste like his favorite iron or something. So he licked her. Right up the length of her neck. She didn't taste like metal, but the tang was damn good.

That time, she squirmed, making a noise dangerously close to an aroused moan. "Gajeel….?" Something about the way she said his name this time had him looking up to her. Her eyes were open this time. Brown the color of stained wood starring down at him with shock.

"Hey babe, gihihi." He uttered in a sultry voice, now things were getting good.

"W-what are you doing here? What are you doing to me?" She asked, almost frantically. Gajeel sat up a bit, scratching his head. Why was he dreaming up a reaction like _this_ when he could have done SO much better?

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS?"

Stricken by her loudness and obvious displeasure Gajeel rolled away from her. Dread filled his stomach, and with a heavy feeling he considered the possibility that he _still_ hadn't had his first dream and that what he'd done was real. Levy sat up, red coloring her face as she pressed the comforter to her chest, she glared at him, and oddly enough, he felt slightly threatened. Only slightly though.

He laughed nervously, scooting to the edge of the bed. "So…you're real?"

"What type of question is that? OF COURSE I'M REAL!"

At that precise moment a curt knock echoed from the closed door in the front of the spacious yet cluttered room. Gajeel instantly began looking for an escape route, and he found it in the shape of the open window on the other side of the room. He deemed it possible that he'd used that very window to sneak in here before, even if he didn't remember doing that. He stood up just as Levy did, but she turned on him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Don't you even think about leaving before you explain yourself mister! Or I'll find you!" She heatedly whispered, daring him with her eyes to make one step towards the window. He quickly sat back down on the bed, leaning into the shadowy part that the moon from the window didn't reach. Huffing, Levy turned on her heels in all her almost naked glory, hurriedly moving to answer the door.

She opened it while yawning, greeting the person on the other side with mock alarm. "Erza? Is everything alright?" She said in a hush tone, leaning out the door a bit so the red head couldn't look in. Gajeel stayed as still as possible just in case the scary woman developed a new motion detecting ability or something. He wouldn't put it passed Erza. She was full of surprises, and not necessarily the good kind.

"I heard you scream. Are you alright? Is someone bothering you?" She rattled off the questions in an 'all business' tone.

"Scream? I don't think I screamed Erza. Are you sure you heard right?"

"Yes, I heard you scream 'WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS'." Erza repeated Levy's earlier words right down to the volume. Which was loud. Gajeel glanced at the clock on the wall. It read sometime after three in the morning. Great. Nothing like making a scene

Levy forced a nervous laugh. "Oh, sorry. I guess I must have said that during this nightmare I had. I'll tell you more about it at the guild tomorrow. You can go to bed now, I assure you, I'm fine." It shocked Gajeel how easily Levy came up with the story, and how effortlessly her white lies came. If he didn't know better he would say she almost sounded experienced….

"If you insist. Good night Levy. I hope that dream isn't recurring." And then Erza left, heading back down to her own room. Levy pushed the door shut, and then placed her ear to it. Gajeel, with his enhanced hearing, could make out every single one of Erza's footsteps. He could tell she didn't have shoes on, and the thought of a befuddled Erza put a crude smile on his face because that girl rarely let herself get caught off guard.

He heard the click of Erza's door close right before Levy turned on him. She must have been waiting to make sure her friend actually went back to her room and didn't linger to see if she'd make any more odd declarations. His squirt was a smart squirt.

"Okay explain." She hissed under her breath, advancing on him in such a manner that Gajeel felt his feelings conflict each other. He'd never been one to feel sheepish about his actions, but he sure as hell did now, but in the same breath the way she moved-in her underwear-with a wild emotion in her eyes couldn't have made her seem any sexier to him.

"Gajeel," She bared her cute little teeth at him, "You've got ten seconds to give me one good reason why I shouldn't go get Erza back in this room _right now_."

He straightened at the threat, his calculating stare trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not. When she took a threatening step back towards the door, her mouth quirking up as if preparing to yell for help, all doubt left his mind. Her intentions were true.

"Okay, Okay, cool your jets squirt," he placed his hands out in front of him, eyebrow twitching and eyes widening. He would never admit it out loud but Erza scared the shit right out of him, "Come over here and sit down, I'll explain."

She looked skeptical still, so he edged to the end of the bed. He couldn't pull any 'funny business' if he sat upright and away from her. She took her spot on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and pressing her pillow to her chest while resting her chin on it. She sat up straight, back against the wall. "Make it good, dragon boy."

Gajeel frowned because how could he 'make it good' when he hardly understood what had gone on. Shrugging, he decided he'd put the pieces together as he went. He usually did things like that, and so far the method hadn't failed him yet.

"Okay, so I'm not gonna lie and say I knew what I was doing from the beginning because I fucking don't. I woke up real turned around. Didn't know where I was or how I got there, and it took a while for me to figure out you were even there, and when I did I thought you'd snuck into my room somehow. Then I looked around and saw all the books. I don't read, that's shit's boring. So I figured I must be in your room. Then," He paused, licking his dry lips, "I assumed that I must be dreaming or some crap because how the hell did I get through security otherwise?"

Levy didn't look convince. "Okay. That's all good and idiotic. But what happened to my pants? And why'd you lick my neck?"

Standing up, Gajeel strode over to the window preparing to leave. Shooting her a look over his shoulder, he grinned at her. "What can I say, I thought I was dreaming." Leaning forward, he rested his knee on the windowsill, snorting in amusement at her reaction. She seemed confused at first, but then when comprehension dawned on her she colored similar to the shade of the idiotic fire fuck's hair.

"Well then shorty, I'll see you at the guild tomorrow. Sleep tight."

"Wait!" He paused, body halfway outside the window, Levy couldn't meet his eyes. "Uh, you got lucky getting here undetected before…and it'd be bad for both of us if you get caught leaving…so uhm, I wouldn't care, err, well uhm…."

Gajeel's mouth twitched, his tone teasing. "Spit it out already."

Her head snapped up, her entire face redder than Erza's hair. "It's already almost dawn, why don't you stay here until the security switches for morning." Her words came out quick and meek.

He stepped away from the window, closing it behind him. "Well if you insist squirt." He chuckled at her indignant sniff. She scooted over, rolling over so her back would be to him when he went to lie back down.

The bed dipped with his body weight, and he flopped down next to her, face buried deep into her extra pillow. It smelled like her shampoo. He sighed, inhaling the sweet smell. He could get used to sleeping here with her. Shifting to his side, he watched her for a moment, taking in the way her body moved with each breath, how the covers outlined her slight curves just for him to see. Attentively, he reached a hand out to her, his palm hovering over her hip by mere centimeters.

"And if you try anything don't think I won't bludgeon you with that encyclopedia over there." She vaguely motioned over to a huge book on her nightstand, seemingly unaware of his venturing hand. Frankly, he thought it was impressive she could lift the thing up, not alone attack him with it. But then again Levy tended to surprise him a lot.

Scoffing, he brought his hand back to his side. He wouldn't press his luck with her tonight as he hoped that this one encounter would lead to a lot more. He didn't want to screw that up because he tended to be more than a little impatient. So instead he shimmied under the covers, rolling onto his back with hooded eyes.

He foresaw a lot more late night visits in his near future, and hopefully, she wouldn't be the only one in her underwear the next time.

* * *

AN:

This was made in honor of my 200th review for Falling Off Of Roof Tops! TENNIS-w-GUITARS came up with the idea, and I wrote it. She/He also came up with another plot line that I'll most likely write as well, so look for that one too! (It's Nalu, not Gale).

And that concludes my first time writing a Gale fanfiction, so tell me what you guys think. Does everyone seem in character? Any suggestions? I personally liked how it came out as I've noticed that sweet little Levy tends to be harder on Gajeel than any of the other guild members, and Gajeel softer to her. So yeah. XD

**IN OTHER NEWS:** I made a **Fairy Tail AMV** yay! Link is in my profile so check it out! (It drops the F bomb once, so if you're with younger kids be warned)

There is a poll on my profile, you should go and vote! It's about my next writing project!

I hope you all enjoyed this! I had A LOT of fun writing it! Sassy Levy is a fun Levy!


End file.
